Coeur d'encre
by Magnolopsida
Summary: Sam et Dean avaient toujours été opposés : alors que le cadet travaillait dur dans ses études, son aîné passait plus de temps à draguer les filles et se faire tatouer toutes les semaines que d'aller en cours. Malgré tout Sam l'adorait, et aurait bien voulu savoir pourquoi il n'était pas autorisé à voir l'un des tatouages de son frère...


Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou mes petits démons ! :D Comme on se retrouve! :) Voici un one-shot qui n'était pas du tout prévu à la base, je l'ai commencé il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, sur un vrai coup de tête, j'avais du écrire environ un quart mais je ne pensais honnêtement pas le finir un jour et puis lundi soir je ne sais pourquoi il m'inspirait d'un seul coup ce texte, alors j'ai bossé dessus tout la journée d'hier et d'aujourd'hui et hop, le voilà! :D

C'est d'ailleurs rare que j'arrive à finir un OS avec autant de facilité sachant que la plupart du temps je commence à être ennuyée de mon texte et c'est horrible à terminer...bon je ne vais pas me plaindre que ça ait été tout seul! ^^

Dans tous les cas j'ai encore trois OS qui attendent sagement d'être fini, tous des Destiel (ouais, parce qu'après avoir écrit sur Dean, avec Crowley dans un ancien OS puis ici avec Sam, je m'attaque à du plus "populaire" ahah xD)

Pas grand-chose de plus à dire, on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture! :)

PS : je viens juste de le terminer alors j'ai un peu la flemme de tout relire pour vérifier les fautes qui trainent, ce sera pour plus tard x'D

* * *

 **Coeur d'encre [One-Shot]**

Lorsque Sam rentra chez lui en fin d'après-midi, sur le coup de dix-sept heures, il savait déjà qu'il allait y trouver son frère Dean, même si celui-ci aurait normalement dû avoir cours jusqu'à dix-huit heures. En effet, ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans la même université et à ce titre, les amis de son aîné venaient toujours le voir lorsque ce dernier était absent, dans l'espoir de savoir où il était passé. Bien malheureusement, la plupart du temps, même Sam ne savait pas où était fourré son frère, ce qui l'agaçait fortement.

Une fois arrivé devant chez eux, il batailla un instant pour récupérer ses clés glissées au fond d'une des poches de son sac avant de les introduire dans la serrure pour se glisser dans l'entrée. Retirant ses chaussures pour ne pas salir le parquet de bois qui s'y trouvait, il abandonna son sac au pied de l'escalier devant lequel il passa avant de se rendre dans la cuisine, ouverte sur leur salon.

Il repéra immédiatement Dean, installé à la table de la cuisine, de dos. Il ne pouvait voir ce que faisait exactement son frère puisque ce dernier était penché sur quelque chose, mettant bien en évidence les sillons d'encre incrustés sous la peau de son cou. Plus il s'approchait, plus il pouvait voir la tête de l'hirondelle aux ailes écorchées qui dépassait du T-shirt de son aîné. Ce dernier, ayant entendu ses pas releva la tête, plantant son regard émeraude au sien et le salua joyeusement :

\- Sammy! Comment se sont passés tes cours?

Le concerné lâcha un grognement en entendant ce surnom puis fit le tour de la table, s'asseyant face au plus vieux, ayant enfin l'occasion de voir ce qu'il faisait. Il était en train de retirer le film plastique ainsi que la compresse qu'il avait sur son bras gauche, dévoilant un tatouage fraichement fait ce jour-même. Retenant un grognement exaspéré en voyant cela, il répondit seulement :

\- Bien, et je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te poser cette question : les profs s'en sont très bien sortis en ton absence n'est-ce pas?

Dean posa à nouveau les yeux sur lui, à présent assis en face et lui adressa un sourire d'excuse, cherchant à se justifier :

\- Luci est débordé en ce moment, c'était le seul moment où il pouvait me tatouer avant deux semaines...je ne pouvais pas attendre quinze jours supplémentaires !

Luci, c'était le diminutif de Lucifer, le tatoueur attitré de son frère. Ce dernier avait cherché un moment avant de le trouver, il avait cherché quelqu'un de compétent et dont le style lui plaisait, en plus de faire du travail propre et dans les normes d'hygiène. Sam devait avouer qu'il était content de son frère sur ce coup-là : certes, il semblait déterminer à devenir de plus en plus couvert d'encre et de dessins divers, mais au moins il n'avait pas cherché quelqu'un faisant cela dans l'ombre, de façon peu scrupuleuse, et risquant d'attraper des maladies malsaines.

En réalité, Sam n'avait rien contre le fait que son frère recouvre son corps de cette manière : il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais il aimait voir ça. Non, c'était plus le fait que Dean utilise l'argent qu'il gagnait en faisant un petit boulot les week-end et quasiment tous les soirs, pour payer tous ses tatouages. C'était inconscient, sachant que leur père partait souvent en déplacement de manière innatendue, il arrivait qu'ils aient à peine assez d'argent pour finir le mois le temps que John ne revienne les voir et leur donne de quoi faire les courses. En définitive, cet argent aurait pu être parfois utilisé de manière plus utile.

D'autant plus qu'en continuant comme ça, Dean allait finir par ne plus avoir de place, vu la vitesse à laquelle il les faisait faire par Luci : Sam se demandait parfois comment réagirait son frère lorsque ce jour viendrait, peut-être lui ferait-il une bonne vieille dépression, avant de trouver autre chose sur quoi se focaliser. Néanmoins, Sam n'était pas d'humeur à faire une autre leçon de morale que son aîné se contenterait d'écouter d'une oreille. Alors à la place, il soupira comme s'il abandonnait ce combat perdu d'avance et demanda à la place :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait faire cette fois?

Comme à chaque fois qu'il lui posait cette question lorsque Sam le trouvait penché sur un nouveau tatouage, Dean sembla surexcité et retira le plastique pour de bon, posant son bras à plat sur la table, paume contre cette dernière pour lui dévoiler sa nouvelle acquisition.

Comme la plupart de ceux qu'il avait déjà fait, celui-ci était noir et gris. Dean en avait quelques uns en couleur, peu nombreux mais tous aussi beaux et s'armonisant avec le reste. Il s'agissait d'une flèche brisée en deux, aux éclats de bois éparpillés, casée tant bien que mal entre les autres tatouages que son frère avait déjà sur les bras.

Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais dit, Sam était déçu de l'emplacement, tout simplement parce que Dean pouvait ainsi sans occuper tout seul, sans son aide. Lorsqu'il était revenu un soir avec deux grandes ailes sur les omoplates, descendant jusque sur ses avant bras et touchant du bout des plumes ses coudes, grimaçant et lui demandant de l'aide pour mettre de la crème, le cadet mentirait s'il n'avait pas avoué être ravi. Oh, il le savait mieux que personne, que ce genre de pensée aurait dû être totalement prohibée de son esprit, voir même, n'avoir jamais eu ne serait-ce que l'idée d'y penser. Mais il vivait avec lui depuis toujours, et à chaque fois qu'ils avaient déménagé pour le travail de leur père John souvent absent, Dean avait été le seul jamais présent, le seul sur lequel il avait toujours pu se reposer un instant, rien qu'un petit moment de faiblesse.

Alors oui, peut-être que ses yeux trainaient juste un peu trop lorsqu'il aidait son aîné à prendre soin des ses nouveaux tatouages et de ce jour-là avec ces deux grandes ailes sombres étalées sur ses épaules musculeuses, mais il garderait seulement cela pour lui jusqu'à ce que ce sentiment disparaisse, et c'était tout.

\- C'est simple mais très joli, commenta-t-il en faisant un signe de tête en direction de la flèche en morceaux sur le bras du blond.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire satisfait, ravit de voir qu'il lui plaisait. Dean faisait tous ces tatouages pour lui-même, il était rapidement devenu accro après avoir fait son premier et l'argent avait dû mal parfois à suivre tellement il les faisait faire à des dates rapprochées, mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'à chaque nouvelle acquisition, il avait toujours cherché à avoir l'approbation de Sam, inquiet à l'idée de savoir que peut-être l'un de ces dessins ne lui plairait pas. Oh, il savait très bien pourquoi son avis lui importait tant, mais il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser, en aucun cas il ne voulait ennuyer son cadet avec ses idées et envies totalement abracadabrantes et honteuses.

En fixant la flèche, Sam ne put s'empêcher de penser encore une fois à un autre tatouage, que son frère Dean gardait jalousement pour lui et l'avait empêché de voir : fortement déconseillé même.

Sam se souvenait parfaitement du jour où Dean l'avait fait faire : c'était un samedi en début d'après-midi lorsqu'il était rentré de la boutique de Lucifer, l'air étrangement silencieux, et il y avait son teint peut-être un peu rouge, comme s'il était gêné. Cela avait de suite intrigué le cadet, qui avait demandé en le voyant s'installer sans un mot à ses côtés sur le canapé :

\- Alors, où tu l'as fait celui-ci?

Dean venait de lui jeter un regard, éclat d'émeraude du coin de l'oeil, semblant presque hésitant à lui révéler l'emplacement, ce qui étonna un peu Sam, ce jour-là. Il avait même pensé à des endroits très intimes mais finalement ce n'était pas le cas puisque le blond avait désigné d'un geste de la main le bas de sa hanche gauche, l'aine plus précisément, et n'avait rien ajouté.

Etrangement, Sam avait eu l'impression que ce tatouage n'était pas comme les autres, et la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres était finalement sortie, d'une voix plus timide qu'il ne se serait jamais cru possible d'avoir :

\- Je peux le voir?

Après tout, lorsque Dean rentrait de chez Luci il lui montrait systématiquement ce qu'il venait d'ajouter sur sa peau. Mais cette fois-ci avait été différente. Oui cette fois-ci, Dean avait fixé la télévision en face d'eux, et sans le regarder avait répondu, d'un ton très sec, froid :

\- Non.

Et la conversation s'était coupée brutalement avec ce mot, interloquant le plus jeune. Et avec cette réponse, ce tatouage était devenu l'objectif de Sam, il voulait absolument découvrir de quoi il retournait, et était toujours là à attendre de pouvoir savoir ce dont il s'agissait. Bien souvent, il arrivait que son frère sorte de la douche sans avoir pensé à mettre un t-shirt et seulement vêtu d'un boxer et un bas de jogging. En plus de lui donner bien plus envie qu'il n'était moralement possible dans cette société envers son frère, il avait eu un vague aperçu du tatouage, bien que coupé par le pantalon : des lignes de mots serrés, avec quelques grandes majuscules élégantes, tout cela élégamment entremêlé dans des tâches de rouges semblables à du sang, des pois noirs et de longs traits comme si un pinceau était passé par là. Même de loin, Sam avait pu le trouver beau et allant parfaitement à son frère, et il avait comprit que c'était ce qui était écrit que son aîné ne voulait pas qu'il lise.

Lorsque Dean s'était rendu compte qu'il l'avait remarqué il avait vite remit un T-shirt et depuis, il ne sortait plus du tout de la douche sans en mettre un : au final, cela faisait bien des mois depuis ce fameux jour, et Sam n'avait plus eu l'occasion de revoir ce tatouage. Exaspéré et terriblement curieux, il avait finit par aller voir Lucifer lui-même, le rencontrant pour la première fois.

Il avait été un peu intimidé en entrant dans la boutique où son frère passait tellement de temps, pourtant il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi. L'endroit était en plein centre-ville, bien éclairé par la lumière du soleil qui se glissait facilement par les portes et le mur vitrés. Il y avait un petit coin pour s'asseoir sur la gauche, le comptoir en face où était assise une jeune femme devant un ordinateur, l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir, des présentoirs derrières des vitres sur la droite où se trouvaient des centaines de piercings différents et enfin, une porte derrière laquelle on entendait le bruit de la machine sous laquelle Dean passait des heures entières.

Gêné, Sam s'était avancé jusqu'à la jeune femme à la peau claire et aux tatouages sombres, se mariant à merveille avec sa chevelure rousse flamboyante. Il était prêt à parier qu'il s'agissait de Charlie, dont son aîné lui avait déjà parlé par le passé. Elle avait relevé la tête de son écran pour le saluer chaleureusement et lui demander ce qu'il souhaitait.

\- Je voudrais parler à Lucifer, c'est assez important...

La jeune femme avait parue surprise par une telle demande, d'autant plus que rares étaient les inconnus qui connaissaient le nom du tatoueur personnellement s'ils venaient pour la première fois. Elle avait finit par aller à l'arrière discuter avec le concerné avant que ce dernier ne vienne quelques instants plus tard, abandonnant momentanément son client et lui permettant de faire une pause par la même occasion.

Sam n'avait pas su quoi penser de ce tatoueur au premier abord : l'air étrangement moqueur et railleur même, il était couvert de tatouages sombres et assez provocateurs, sans compter le nombre de piercings impressionnants qu'il avait sur le visage et à d'autres endroits du corps : il avait même des barres de fer qui traversaient la peau à l'arrière son cou, sans oublier sa langue séparée en deux parties distinctes. Néanmoins, vu comment son frère commençait à faire de même avec sa peau, Sam ne fut pas plus étonné que cela et avança vers l'autre pour lui serrer la main.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Sam Winchester et-

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que son interlocuteur devenait surexcité à ces mots, l'observant sous toutes les coutures.

\- Oh, alors c'est toi le fameux frère de Dean! Tu viens enfin pour ton premier tatouage? Cela fait un moment que Dean m'en parle, à me rabacher qu'il aimerait te voir avec, il a réussit à te convaincre alors!

Sur le coup, Sam avait eut un moment d'absence : comment cela, Dean aurait voulu le voir avec des tatouages? Chassant cette idée de son cerveau avant qu'elle ne s'installe définitivement, il se focalisa sur Lucifer et répondit précipitamment :

\- Non, absolument pas! Je ne veux rien du tout, je viens seulement pour parler de Dean!

Lucifer eut l'air étrangement déçut à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir attaquer sa peau à coups d'aiguilles mais se reprit bien vite, le fixant en reprenant son sérieux, demandant :

\- Que souhaites-tu à son propos dans ce cas? Si c'est pour qu'il arrête de se faire tatouer, sa peau ne t'appartiens pas, donc tu ne-

\- Eh! coupa Sam à son tour, commençant à être exaspéré. Ce n'est pas ça du tout! Comme vous l'avez dit, il fait ce qu'il veut, et puis ses tatouages lui vont parfaitement bien, non. En réalité je viens à propos d'un tatouage en particulier.

Sam avait remarqué presque immédiatement la manière dont Luci s'était tendu à ces mots, comme s'il avait deviné, parmis la trentaine de motifs qu'il avait déjà réalisé sur le corps de Dean, celui dont il lui parlait. Cela n'avait fait que le conforter dans son idée tandis qu'il expliquait :

\- C'est celui que vous lui avez fait il y a quelques semaines sur l'aine, fit-il en montrant l'endroit en particulier. Je voudrais juste savoir ce qu'il y est inscrit, c'est vraiment important.

Lucifer l'avait considéré du regard sans un mot, l'air étrangement peiné. Il avait soupiré, glissant une main dans ses cheveux, l'air las, avant de finalement répondre :

\- Je suis désolé Sam, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire mais à Dean. Si cela t'intrigue tellement, il te suffit de lui demander.

\- Il a refusé lorsque je l'ai fait il y a quelques semaines, avait répliqué Sam.

\- Alors persévère, c'était contenté de répondre Lucifer en fronçant les sourcils.

Et depuis ce jour quelques mois plus tôt, Sam n'avait toujours pas eu le cran de redemander à son frère. Ce dernier était têtu, il savait comment il allait réagir : violemment, et le cadet ne ferait que le braquer davantage. Au final, il avait finit par abandonner l'idée bien malgré lui, se disant qu'il finirait par avoir l'occasion de le lire un jour ou l'autre : car même avec tout cela, sa curiosité était toujours aussi dévorante, et il devait se retenir à grande peine de se faufiler dans la chambre de Dean la nuit pour aller voir. Il l'aurait d'ailleurs sûrement déjà fait si le blond n'avait pas le sommeil aussi léger...

A repenser à tout cela, cela lui avait également rappelé ce que Lucifer lui avait confié ce jour-là, que Dean lui parlait souvent de lui et de vouloir le voir avec des tatouages. Penchant la tête sur le côté, pensif, il observa son aîné qui était en train de mettre de la crème sur sa flèche et eut un sourire doux rien qu'à le regarder. Tout chez son aîné n'était que pure attraction, il n'y avait qu'à voir son physique si bien mis en valeur par tous les motifs qui ornaient sa peau, mais tout cela, ce n'était encore rien face à son sourire, qui avait beau être facile à voir, avait cette inclinaison particulière lorsqu'il était fait pour son cadet. Et puis ses yeux, bon sang. Les siens étaient plus clair, sans savoir vraiment leur couleur puisqu'ils passaient leur temps à changer en fonction des jours, mais ceux de Dean restaient obstinément verts, bien que dire seulement vert eut été réducteur, alors il préférait les comparer à des émeraudes.

\- Je devrais vraiment m'en faire un, un de ces quatre, lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Dean releva la tête, peu sûr d'avoir bien comprit mais c'était bel et bien le cas, surtout en voyant le regard de Sam fixé sur la flèche brisée. Il ne put s'empêcher un large sourire de lui manger une bonne partie du visage et il ajouta :

\- Ce serait génial.

Il hésita un instant, et continua :

\- T'es plutôt bien foutu non, ça serait parfait sur toi Sammy.

Dean se serait giflé. Bien foutu?! A quoi il jouait sérieurement! Sam allait vraiment finir par le trouver louche avec de tels sous-entendus!

L'aîné Winchester releva la tête et fixa son frère mais baissa presque aussi vite les yeux, vaincu par la force du regard de Sam qui le regardait d'un air étrange suite à ses paroles.

\- Enfin, si cela venait à être le cas, je me disais...reprit finalement Sammy, coupant le blanc étrange qui venait de s'installer entre eux.

Voyant qu'il hésitait à terminer sa phrase, Dean l'aida d'un "Oui?" encourageant, souriant pour savoir ce que son cadet avait derrière la tête.

\- Ce pourrait être quelque chose qu'on aurait tous les deux...? proposa Sam avec prudence, peu sûr de ce que son aîné pourrait penser de son idée.

Il vit avec surprise ce dernier se redresser sur sa chaise, l'air parfaitement enthousiasmé par cette idée. Il abandonna la flèche dont il était en train de prendre soin et se pencha davantage vers lui - trop près pour Sam, ce n'était pas bon pour son coeur! - et s'exclama, surexcité :

\- Ce serait génial, c'est une super idée Sammy! Une idée du motif?!

\- Oh, doucement! le coupa le brun avec un léger sourire. Ce n'est qu'une idée comme ça, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchit sérieusement, et puis tu en sors d'aujourd'hui, laisse à ta pauvre peau le temps de se remettre de la torture que tu lui infliges! termina-t-il en riant joyeusement.

\- Non, j'attendais que tu me demandes ça depuis vraiment longtemps, tu ne peux plus te défiler! protesta Dean, coudes sur la table, l'air très sérieux.

Se sentant trop proche du blond, Sam recula un peu dans le fond de sa chaise et fit remarquer, surpris :

\- Vraiment?

Dean déglutit avec difficulté et reprit lourdement sa place, l'air mal à l'aise d'avoir avoué une telle chose. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer à quel point il souhaitait voir leurs peaux liées de cette manière, puisque bien malheureusement pour lui, elle ne le seraient jamais d'une quelconque autre façon.

\- Ouais...lâcha-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme, sans vraiment y parvenir. Moi j'en ai déjà beaucoup, mais en avoir un en commun ce serait cool...

Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, réfléchissant sûrement à un motif qui pourrait leur plaire à tous les deux. Lâchant un léger soupir, Sam se rappela qu'il devait s'attaquer aux nombreux devoirs qu'il avait pour le lendemain et se leva, passant dans le dos de son aîné, ayant de nouveau sous les yeux l'hirondelle sombre dans son cou. Sans vraiment faire attention à son geste, il porta les doigts à cette dernière, sentant Dean se figer.

\- Peut-être quelque chose de ce genre-là...fit Sam d'une voix basse, à peine audible.

Son aîné releva les yeux jusqu'aux siens, le dévisageant sans un mot. Sam remarqua qu'il semblait étrangement crispé, le souffle presque bloqué au fond de sa gorge. Comprenant que c'était à cause de son geste, il retira sa main à regret, presque vexé d'une telle réaction, annonçant :

\- Je vais y réfléchir dans les prochains jours, je te redirai si j'ai une diée.

Dean acquiesça sans un mot puis retourna son visage vers la flèche brisée sur son bras. Son cadet observa encore son profil un instant, serrant les lèvres pour ne pas prononcer un mot de plus. Il avait pris cette habitude depuis des années, pour ne pas risquer de voir n'importe quoi s'échapper de sa bouche : des mots qu'il regretterait, à n'en pas douter. Finalement, il retourna dans l'entrée et récupéra son sac au bas de l'escalier, montant dans sa chambre pour aller faire ses devoirs sans être dérangé par la présence de son frère.

* * *

\- Il paraît que Dean est en train de démonter des mecs de dernière année! s'ecria un élève surexcité dans le couloir, le lendemain matin alors que Sam se rendait à son prochain cours.

Cela eut pour effet de le faire se figer net là où il se trouvait, attirant les regards intrigués de ses amis mais il les ignora, fixant l'élève qui venait de débouler auprès de ses camarades et expliquait que l'aîné Winchester était de nouveau partit dans une embrouille. Le cadet se contenta de soupirer lourdement en baissant les yeux vers le sol, se désintéressant de la conversation. C'était monnaie courante après tout, Dean passait son temps à provoquer tout ceux qui avaient eut le malheur de prononcer un mot plus haut que l'autre à son encontre.

Au début, lorsque cela arrivait Sam était le premier à accourir pour arrêter son frère mais à présent, depuis quelques semaines tout au plus, il avait décidé qu'il n'en ferait plus son affaire. Il avait prévenu Dean des dizaines de fois mais celui-ci n'avait rien écouté, continuant de se battre jusqu'à rentrer avec des blessures parfois véritablement importantes. Alors à présent il le laissait se débrouiller, et tant pis si un jour il tombait plus fort que lui, il l'aurait parfaitement mérité pour cogner tout ce qui bougeait.

Chassant cela de son esprit en secouant la tête, il suivit Jessica, Kevin et les autres vers l'amphi du prochain cours, ignorant les quelques élèves qui se rendaient sur les lieux pour voir la bagarre de leurs yeux.

Une fois installé correctement à sa place habituelle et sortit de quoi noter, il s'affala sur sa table, peu motivé à l'idée de travailler et se concentrer sur le cours. Malgré son choix quant aux habituelles bagarres de son frère, ne pas savoir dans quel état il allait retrouver ce dernier l'inquiétait : et il savait très bien que le blond allait sûrement tenter de se soigner tout seul le soir-même, et ce serait à nouveau une véritable catastrophe jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ça et le soigne.

Plus y pensait, plus la même chose revenait dans son esprit, insidieuse et malsaise. Quoiqu'il dise, et même s'il tentait de se persuader du contraire, il aimait soigner ses blessures, le fait que ce soit à lui qu'il le demande et personne d'autre et qu'il lui fasse totalement confiance sur ce fait.

Lâchant un soupir las, il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Il était épuisé de faire semblant, de cacher ce qu'il ressentait le plus possible, tant et si bien que parfois, la douleur était tellement grande qu'il en tremblait, le corps presque incontrôlable. Mais personne ne savait, parce qu'il était doué pour cacher tout ce qui ne devait pas être su, et parce que personne ne cherchait à voir plus loin, pas même Dean. De toute les manières, il valait peut-être mieux que ce dernier ne cherche pas davantage, justement...

Sam était quelqu'un d'assidu en cours, qui écoutait et prenait ses notes avec atention mais cette fois-là, sa seule envie fut de s'allonger sur sa table et dormir : et tant pis si cela intriguait ses amis, il en avait parfois besoin pour refouler le débordement d'émotions qui menaçait de l'engloutir lorsque la pression était trop forte, comme en cet instant où s'il s'écoutait, il sortirait rejoindre Dean pour voir comment il allait.

* * *

D'un geste habituel et routinier, Sam lâcha son sac dans l'entrée et enleva ses chaussures, retirant sa veste pour l'accrocher près de la porte. Entrant à l'intérieur, il remarqua que la télévision était allumée mais que personne ne la regardait, diffusant ses informations et ses séries dans le vide. Intrigué, le cadet tendit l'oreille, se demandant où pouvait se trouver Dean, mais il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison, mis à part le son de l'écran du salon. Son frère aîné finissait une heure plus tôt et généralement lorsque lui-même rentrait, il le trouvait affalé devant ou tout autre émission qu'il aimait bien regarder, n'en déplaise à son cadet mais là, personne. Ne souhaitant en aucun cas commencer à s'inquiéter pour si peu, Sam fit le tour des pièces au rez-de-chaussée puis monta à l'étage, repérant immédiatement la lumière allumée sous la porte de la salle de bain. Soulagé, il avança jusqu'à cette dernière et toqua du dos de la main, appelant :

\- Dean, t'es là?

\- Ouais, t'inquiète, répondit la voix étrangement étouffée du blond.

Sam lâcha un soupir en entendant l'intonation de sa voix,sachant parfaitement ce qu'il était en train de faire et fit remarquer :

\- Je sais que tu t'es encore battu aujourd'hui, crétin. Laisse-moi entrer.

Il y eut un temps de silence de l'autre côté de la porte puis Sam entendit son frère avancer jusqu'au panneau de bois et tourner la clé dans la serrure, laissant le passage à son cadet qui écarquilla les yeux : il ne pourrait décidément jamais s'y habituer.

Dean était bien ammoché, comme à chaque fois. Le côté droit de sa lèvre inférieure était éclaté et continuait de saigner, bien que ce devait être un peu moins pire que lorsqu'il avait pris le coup. Sur son oeil droit, un impressionnant bleu était en train d'enfler et il était couvert d'égratignures, sans compter qu'il restait du sang sur ses poings, et Sam était près à parier que ce n'était pas le sien : lorsqu'il le souhaitait, son frère pouvait être particulièrement violent envers ceux qui l'emmerdaient. Dieu merci, jamais il n'avait fait le moindre mal de la sorte aux gens qu'il aimait.

Sam lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme en l'observant, et fit remarquer :

\- Tu t'es vu encore?!

N'attendant pas la réponse du blond, le cadet entra dans la salle de bain et referma la porte derrière lui, obligeant son aîné à s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire, et remarqua comme il l'avait pensé que Dean avait commencé à se soigner tout seul, puisqu'il y avait du désinfectant partout sur le bord du lavabo, sans compter une serviette déjà rouge de sang et les cotons posés en pile près du robinet. Récupérant de quoi s'en occuper, Sam versa une généreuse portion du désinfectant sur un coton puis approcha de son aîné qui eut un mouvement de recul mais il fit remarquer d'un air grognon :

\- Oh ça suffit, ne me fait pas ta chochotte!

Un peu plus docile, Dean le laissa approcher sans un mot, le laissant attraper son visage pour s'occuper en premier lieu de toutes les coupures qu'il avait sur le visage.

\- D'où elles viennent? demanda Sam.

\- Ce connard m'a balancé dans une vitre, grogna tant bien que mal l'aîné, coincé comme il était par la poigne plutôt forte de son cadet.

\- Tu sais qu'en allant à la fac demain on va encore te demander de rembourser? On roule pas sur l'or, putain.

Etonnament, Dean baissa les yeux d'un air coupable, sachant très bien qu'avec le peu d'argent que leur père leur donnait pour le mois, ils avaient du mal à subvenir totalement à leurs besoins, même avec le petit boulot que faisait l'aîné. Sam avait d'ailleurs souvent proposé de trouver quelque chose lui aussi mais Dean avait catégoriquement refusé, prétextant qu'il devait se concentrer sur ses études et c'était tout.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'avaient fait ceux-là, hein?

Voyant le silence plus qu'éloquent de son aîné, Sam perdit patience et le tint avec fermeté, l'obligeant à le fixer dans les yeux et demanda d'un ton dur :

\- Est-ce que tu avais au moins une foutue raison de t'en prendre à eux?!

\- Il faut bien que je trouve de quoi me défouler, répliqua l'aîné d'un ton méchant, le défiant de son regard émeraude flamboyant.

En guise de vengeance et bien que ce soit totalement traître, Sam écrasa le coton imbibé de désinfectant sur la lèvre ouverte de son frère qui lâcha un glapissement de douleur mais le brun répliqua :

\- Ah tais-toi, tu l'as mérité!

Soupirant, ses gestes se firent plus doux et il murmura d'un ton plus triste qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité de prime abord :

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu cherches tellement à te battre de cette manière.

Dean ferma les yeux, refusant de croiser plus longtemps le regard de son cadet. Ce dernier l'aurait pris pour un fou, s'il lui avait avoué qu'il faisait cela dans le simple but de cet instant, parce que Sam était là pour s'occuper de lui à chaque fois qu'il s'engageait dans une échauffouré. Bah, après tout il l'était sûrement, fou. Qui irait se battre dans le simple but de pouvoir sentir les doigts de son cadet sur sa peau le soir-même? Il avait un problème mental, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Oh la première fois il s'était bel et bien battu pour une bonne raison, mais lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Sam tenait à s'occuper de lui, eh bien il avait recommencé à chercher les ennuis, imbécile qu'il était.

\- Sérieux, ça ne sert à rien d'aller à la fac si c'est pour ne rien foutre en cours et passer ton temps à te battre!

Dean rouvrit les yeux et porta son regard sur son cadet, qui semblait de plus en plus énervé.

\- Je voulais juste être avec toi, avoua-t-il en une vaine tentative pour le calmer.

Dean ne réalisa que trop tard ce qu'il venait d'avouer et manqua de se frapper lui-même. Déglutissant avec difficulté, il porta son regard sur Sam qui s'était figé dans le monologue qu'il venait d'entreprendre pour le fixer avec des yeux ronds.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Rien, répondit aussitôt l'aîné, tentant faiblement de le faire lâcher prise sur son visage qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts.

\- Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça. Tu n'as fait que me suivre? répéta Sam.

Sachant que ça ne servait plus à rien de mentir, Dean répondit par l'affirmative, se surprenant à attendre avec espoir la réaction du brun. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre, mais était loin d'être ce qu'il attendait :

\- Tu sais, il va falloir que tu me laisse vivre ma vie un de ces quatre, ou pas?

Dean baissa à nouveau les yeux, sentant son coeur se tordre dans le creux de sa poitrine et sa gorge se serrer, l'empêchant presque de respirer ou déglutir normalement. Un frisson involontaire le parcourut, frappé par les mots de son cadet. Ce dernier n'était pas autant accroché à lui qu'il ne l'était. Dean avait beau être le plus âgé, il était le plus indépendant, le plus inconscient des deux, et il savait qu'il allait finir par le regretter amèrement le jour où il ne pourrait plus se retenir et embrasserait violemment son cadet.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Mais qu'il y a-t-il de mal à vouloir profiter de ça..?

Il pinça les lèvres, refusant de lever les yeux en sentant ces derniers le piquer. Putain, il n'allait pas se mettre à chialer tout de même, ce serait la fin!

Il sursauta brusquement lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son cadet se glisser sur son cou, l'obligeant à relever la tête pour le fixer dans les yeux. Sam avait l'air attristé et soudain bien moins en colère, comme s'il parvenait à comprendre dans quel état se trouvait son aîné. Posant pleinement ses paumes sur son cou, couvrant de ses doigts l'hirondelle écorchée sur la droite et le papillon noir sur la gauche, il fit remarquer en plaisantant :

\- Hey, je ne vais pas disparaître.

\- Je sais bien, crétin, lâcha Dean avec amusement, cherchant à tout prix à détendre l'atmosphère.

Un rire léger échappa à Sam et les épaules de Dean s'affaissèrent immédiatement, soulagé de voir que son cadet ne semblait plus en colère et semblait un minimum comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans sa tête et son esprit tordu.

Plus silencieusement, Sam reprit les soins, le regard à moitié perdu au delà de son frère, l'air de réfléchir à tout autre chose. L'aîné ne prononça pas un mot, ne souhaitant pas l'interrompre, mais il aurait dû lorsque la question fusa :

\- Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de voir ton tatouage?

Ne s'attendant certainement pas à un tel revirement de la conversation, Dean resta muet un instant puis planta un regard d'un vert glacial vers celui de son cadet qui s'était à nouveau porté sur lui.

\- Pourquoi tu veux tellement le savoir, ça va apporter quoi à ta vie?!

\- Eh bien ça je ne peux pas le savoir puisque je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit!

Dean allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais Sam le devança et continua :

\- Et ne vient pas me sortir une excuse bidon comme quoi c'est un tatouage dont tu as honte concernant une de tes ex ou quoi, d'accord? Parce que ça ne marche pas avec moi, je sais très bien que ça me concerne, je l'ai deviné!

Poussé à bout, Dean le repoussa brutalement, l'air terriblement furieux. Ses yeux semblaient presque lancer des éclairs et il tremblait d'une colère mal contenue. Il fit un pas en direction de son cadet et vit celui-ci reculer jusqu'à se cogner le dos dans le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui. Mais tout allait bien, Sam n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait pas peur...n'est-ce pas?

Il se surprit à grimacer en voyant la colère sur le visage de son aîné, et pensa un instant, avec peur, que peut-être que celui-ci allait bien finir par véritablement s'en prendre à lui au bout du compte, à force de le pousser à bout d'une telle manière. Il fixa son aîné avec des yeux ronds, et ce dernier se figea non loin de lui, l'observant.

Dean venait de se figer brusquement en voyant que son petit frère le fixait à présent avec une lueur de peur dans les yeux. Bordel, il n'avait jamais voulut arriver jusque là!

\- Je t'en prie, ne me regarde pas comme si j'allais me mettre à te frapper...demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée, la lèvre inférieure tremblante.

Voyant que Sam ne répondait pas, il fit un nouveau pas dans sa direction, retenant la grimace torturée qui voulut s'étaler sur son visage en voyant le regard encore plus inquiet du cadet à ce simple pas supplémentaire. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, Dean avait l'impression d'avoir totalement perdu le fil de la conversation, se mélangeant dans son esprit avec tout ce qu'il voulait dire et faire, tout en contradiction. Il voulait l'embrasser avec passion, le tenir dans ses bras, le frapper et lui hurler des mots doux en même temps, crier sa colère, pleurer, rire d'un air hystérique et nerveux, sourire, dire je t'aime comme je te déteste si tu savais, va t'en mais reviens, j'ai besoin de toi tous les jours.

Finalement, il franchit le dernier pas entre eux deux, attrapant avec douceur mais fermeté le visage de son cadet qui s'était figé sous ses mains. Le fixant droit dans les yeux, il continua :

\- Putain Sammy, comment peux-tu penser que je pourrais vouloir te faire le moindre mal ? Même la colère ne me pousserait pas à faire un truc aussi con!

Et Dean se détestait, parce que Dieu qu'il mentait, comme il le faisait chaque jour et même à son petit frère et ça le tuait et pourtant il était toujours là, blessures désinfectées et visage tiraillé par la douleur, mais il était là tout de même, avec Sammy qui semblait être rassuré, avait lâché un soupir tremblant, lui adressant un sourire un peu bancal.

\- Je sais, désolé, je sais...

Dean se l'était juré il y a tellement d'années pourtant, que si John leur père avait déjà frappé chacun d'eux à plusieurs reprises jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille à son petit frère. C'était lui qui s'était un soir, il y a des années de cela dressé contre son paternel alors qu'il s'énervait après une des bétises comises par le cadet. Il avait dit non, laisse le tranquille, et à l'intérieur c'était son coeur qui criait je l'aime, ne lui fait pas de mal, frappe-moi à sa place. Et John avait suspendu son geste, il s'était peut-être rendu compte qu'il allait trop loin, ou alors avait-il compris la dévotion presque malsaine de Dean, mais il avait baissé le poing, c'était détourné d'eux et plus jamais il n'avait tenté le moindre coup, même pour les quelques énormes conneries qu'ils avaient faites par la suite.

Dean voulait dire je t'aime mon ange, je ne te toucherai jamais pour te faire du mal, pardonne moi, mais les mots restaient coincés au tréfonds de sa gorge et il se permit juste un sourire, ébouriffant les cheveux trop longs de son cadet avant de quitter la salle de bain et de retourner dans le salon, s'éloignant de Sammy, parce que s'il restait trop longtemps dans la même pièce, il allait finir par agir, faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait pour toujours.

* * *

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu trouves à cette émission, fit remarquer Sam en croquant dans un biscuit, les sourcils froncés comme s'il tentait de résoudre une énigme incompréhensible à ses yeux.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre si tu n'as jamais suivit depuis le début, répliqua Dean en piochant à son tour dans le paquet de gâteaux à l'aveuglette, le regard rivé à l'écran de télévision du salon.

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux sur le canapé dudit salon devant , parce que Dean ne voulait absolument pas changer, et de toute manière d'après lui Sam avait des goûts bien relatifs en matière d'émissions télé, très peu pour lui les documentaires à la con, avait-il dit.

Ce canapé n'avait jamais été très grand, mais cela ne les avait jamais vraiment dérangé non plus. C'était un des seuls endroits où leurs corps trop grand, enfin surtout celui de Sam, pouvaient avoir la proximité qu'ils souhaitaient secrètement sans pour autant la demander. Avec leurs flancs qui se frôlaient, ils pouvaient presque sentir la respiration de l'autre, et c'était comme un soulagement, leur permettant de vivre un peu plus longtemps dans le déni qu'ils s'infligeaient chacun de leur côté.

Sam tenait un des carnets de dessin de son frère dans les mains ainsi qu'un crayon, tordu dans une étrange position de manière à ce que son aîné ne voit pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ce dernier dessinait la plupart de ses tatouages avant de les amener à Lucifer où ce dernier les retravaillait. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au cadet pour finir ce qu'il avait fait et le planta sous le nez de Dean, qui grogna en ne pouvant plus voir l'écran et demanda :

\- C'est quoi ça?

\- Je voudrais qu'on fasse ça. Regarde, je l'ai séparé en deux parties.

Dean fixa le carnet ainsi que le gribouillis de son cadet, avant de rouler des yeux d'un air exagéré, puis de faire remarquer :

\- Une chaîne moléculaire? Sérieux? Putain Sammy, t'es vraiment un foutu nerd!

En guise de vengeance, ce dernier lui flanqua un coup de coude, le faisant lâcher un grognement de douleur.

\- On pourrait en avoir chacun une moitié. Je sais que tout seul ce ne sera pas très beau, alors on pourrait ajouter des motifs, un peu comme sur le tatouage que tu ne veux pas que je vois...tu sais, des pois, des faux traits de pinceaux, des tâches, des trucs comme ça...

\- Ouais, ça pourrait être pas mal...fit Dean en observant le gribouillis de son frère avec attention. On ira voir Luci ce week-end, alors.

Sam acquiesça d'un air satisfait puis reposa le carnet sur la table basse devant eux, sans oublier le crayon. Portant finalement son regard sur l'écran puisqu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, il fut surpris d'entrendre Dean demander soudainement :

\- C'est quelle molécule, au fait?

Le souffle de Sam se bloqua dans sa gorge, se demandant de quelle manière il pouvait aborder ce sujet sans que Dean ne comprenne finalement. Putain, il le savait pourtant, à proposer une idée de tatouage aussi étrange, que son frère allait lui poser les questions qu'il ne fallait pas.

\- Oh, elle fait partie du corps humain, l'ocytocine...

Le silence se fit un instant, et alors que l'aîné allait demander des précisions parce qu'à part le nom de la molécule qui lui rappelait de vieux cours de chimie, il n'en savait pas plus, son cadet le coupa soudainement :

\- On commande des pizzas? Je commence à avoir faim.

Dean tourna la tête vers lui d'un air surpris, et fit remarquer avec un sourire moqueur :

\- Attends, tu es sûr que c'est toi? Tu passes ton temps à bouffer de la salade comme un lapin d'habitude!

En guise de réponse, Sam lâcha un grognement et lui flanqua un nouveau coup de coude. Son aîné se contenta de ricaner puis récupéra son téléphone en lui demandant :

\- Comme d'habitude?

\- Ouais...attends, me dis pas que tu as enregistré le numéro de la pizzeria dans ton téléphone? demanda alors son petit frère, hilare.

\- Eh ça va, j'ai souvent un petit creux, se justifia le plus vieux en plissant le nez.

Un ricanement sarcastique échappa à Sam mais il l'ignora, se contentant d'appeler pour passer commande.

* * *

\- J'aurai dû en commander une deuxième, lâcha soudainement Dean en engloutissant la dernière bouchée de sa pizza.

\- Tu es impossible, ne me dis pas que tu as encore faim? demanda Sam, l'air désespéré.

Son aîné se contenta d'hausser les épaules, signifiant qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas été contre quelques parts en plus. Sam se contenta de soupirer avec amusement en guise de réponse : son frère était un véritable estomac sur pattes. Considérant sa pizza dont il restait un bon quart, un sourire se glissa sur le visage du plus jeune qui tendit le carton à Dean et fit :

\- Tu peux la finir si tu veux, je n'ai plus très faim.

Dean le fixa d'un air émerveillé, forçant presque Sam à rire face à cela : on aurait dit que ce derneir venait de lui offrir des tonnes d'or ou la lune elle-même.

\- Tu es sûr? demanda-t-il tout de même.

Le sourire de Sam s'étira davantage face à cette question rhétorique, posée par simple politesse alors que son frère souhaitait juste se jeter sur la nourriture.

\- Mais oui, et dépêches-toi avant que je ne change d'avis.

Dean ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et récupéra le carton, le tenant fermement comme si Sam pouvait changer d'avis d'un seul coup et tenter de le lui reprendre.

\- Fais attention à ne pas mettre de sauce piquante sur ton nouveau tatouage, prévint-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je sais maman, répliqua Dean avec sarcasme, lui jetant un regard amusé.

Un simple grognement échappa au plus jeune qui s'installa un peu mieux dans le canapé et fixa à nouveau l'écran. Ils diffusaient un vieux film de science-fiction qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, du genre de ceux que Dean adorait et que Sam regardait par simple souhait de lui faire plaisir, et puis c'était en général plutôt bien niveau scénario.

Son frère termina d'ailleurs rapidement la part de pizza supplémentaire et s'essuya consciencieusement les doigts sur son jean comme un enfant de quatre ans avant de s'installer plus confortablement à son tour, le regard rivé à la télévision.

Même si l'histoire était sympa, au bout d'une demie-heure supplémentaire Sam commença à se lasser de regarder, mais ne bougea pas d'un poil pour ne pas embêter son frère, et surtout parce qu'il s'agissait d'un des rares moments où ils pouvaient être ensembles de cette manière. Son regard finit d'ailleurs par dévier sur sa gauche, sur le profil de Dean éclairé par la lumière crue de l'écran de télévision. Baigné dans une telle lueur, il semblait presque surnaturel, ses yeux verts devenus des néons fluorescents qui captaient les images de vaisseaux spaciaux défilant sous ses yeux. Son coeur se serra avec violence sans prévenir, et sa main le démangea soudainement, comme si elle l'attirait jusqu'au visage de Dean, prit d'une brusque envie de le toucher. Il pinça les lèvres en silence et se figea tel une statue de sel, se refusant de faire le moindre mouvement pouvant passer pour un peu trop affectif. Pourtant, la contradiction était là et lui tordait l'estomac, alors qu'il repoussait ses émotions tant bien que mal et que sa seule envie était de le prendre dans ses bras.

Il pouvait toujours tricher et faire semblant de s'être endormi, n'est-ce pas..?

Sam soupira en se rendant compte des plans stupides qu'il échaffaudait dans le seul but de se coller à son frère. Putain, si quelqu'un pouvait avoir connaissance des pensées qui hantaient son esprit, il aurait sûrement été envoyé à l'asile depuis bien longtemps.

Néanmoins, même s'il avait conscience de cela, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'agir : les Winchester ne savait pas reculer et se retirer quand il le fallait, c'était bien connu. Alors il se contenta de bien calculer son coup, puis fit mine de glisser dans le sommeil et s'effondra sur Dean, plus précisément sur son bras.

Il sentit ce dernier sursauter de surprise alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Dean resta immobile un instant, Sam avait l'impression qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment agir face à cette situation.

\- Sammy? appela-t-il finalement, d'un air incertain.

Le concerné ne répondit pas, se contentant d'imiter une respiration régulière. Cela sembla convaincre son aîné puisque ce dernier lâcha un léger soupir avant de glisser tant bien que mal son bras par dessus, attirant sa tête contre lui. Sam lâcha un soupir de bien-être, plus que ravi de la tournure des évènements.

Un frisson courut le long de son dos lorsqu'il sentit la main de Dean se glisser dans le col de son haut, se posant sur son cou. Il déglutit tant bien que mal, terrassé entre la surprise et le bonheur du toucher brûlant sur sa nuque, s'efforçant de conserver une respiration régulière : mais c'était une putain d'épreuve! Néanmoins, il l'avait totalement cherché...quoique, il ne pensait pas que son aîné commencerait à poser ses mains sur lui, il n'y pouvait rien!

Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs de se mettre à caresser sa peau d'un air absent, les yeux très certainement toujours fixés sur l'écran avec intérêt. Sam sentait qu'il commençait véritablement à s'endormir, et lutta pour que cela n'arrive pas, ne souhaitant en aucun cas louper une seule seconde de ce qui était en train de se produire. Guidé par son instinct, il laissa sa main droite s'approcher, faisant mine de bouger dans son sommeil pour finalement attraper le T-shirt de Dean entre ses doigts. Ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction, même lorsque son cadet poussa sa chance un peu plus loin et glissa sa main sous ledit T-shirt. Il arrêta ensuite de bouger, sachant que son frère allait finir par comprendre sa petite manigance ou le pousser loin de lui s'il se faisait trop entreprenant.

Sam avait beau tout tenter pour ne pas s'endormir, il finit par succomber tout de même, malgré la sensation de brûlure qui lui dévorait les entrailles à la simple pensée qu'il avait la main posée sur le ventre de son aîné, non loin du tatouage qu'il ne voulait pas lui montrer - il n'en avait jamais été si proche ! - et de la main de ce dernier, qui semblait le tenir par le cou avec fermeté.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils n'avaient pas énormément bougé tous les deux. Dean avait décidé de rester dans le canapé à la fin de son film en voyant que le moindre geste allait sûrement réveiller son cadet qui s'était accroché à lui tel une sangsue en manque d'affection. Dans tous les cas, il avait été plus que surpris de sentir son frère lui tomber dessus sans prévenir! Et encore, ce n'était rien comparé au moment où il avait sentit la main de ce dernier se glisser sous son T-shirt pour poser sa main sur lui, avec une possessivité qui l'avait surpris. Il s'était même demandé un instant si son frère dormait réellement, avant de se trouver ridicule pour oser penser que son cadet pourrait avoir les mêmes idées dérangeantes que lui à son sujet.

Dans tous les cas, son souffle s'était coupé dans sa poitrine, sentant une vague de chaleur sortie de nulle part - non, c'était faux, plutôt de l'endroit où s'était posé la main de Sam - lui enflammer les veines ainsi que le visage, se sentant rougir. Heureusement pour lui et son honneur, il faisait noir et en plus de cela Sammy dormait. Il l'avait tout contre lui et rien que pour lui, il aurait été si simple d'en profiter...mais il était resté là comme un imbécile heureux à fixer le visage endormit de Sam, un sourire dévorant son visage.

Soupirant, Dean revint à la situation présente, fixant Sammy qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil dans son sommeil, à part sa main qui avait glissé, se posant inconsciemment sur le fameux tatouage qu'il souhaitait à tout prix voir de ses yeux. Son toucher était chaud, rassurant même, Dean avait même l'impression que c'était là qu'était sa place, tout simplement. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que tous ces matins ressemblent à celui-ci...

Lentement, il commença à caresser la nuque de Sam, souriant face à son air totalement détendu, encore plongé dans le monde des songes. Ses doigts migrèrent jusqu'à sa joue qu'il frôla du dos de sa main, avant que son index n'arrive à ses lèvres, glissant dessus avec délectation. Le plus jeune frémit sous la caresse, reserrant par la même occasion son emprise sur la hanche de Dean, toujours profondément endormi. Ce dernier sourit encore plus, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans le rêve du plus jeune. Ce dernier avait un sourire aussi, l'air ravit de ce qu'il devait voir, tenant avec fermeté son frère, si bien que ce dernier en vint à penser, non sans un pincement au coeur qu'il devait être en train de rêver d'une jolie fille. Néanmoins, le cadet lui donna rapidement tord lorsqu'il lâcha dans un souffle devenu brûlant, presque rauque :

\- Dean...

Cela eut pour effet de faire se figer ce dernier, totalement estomaqué. Bon sang, est-ce...non non, qu'il ne se fasse pas d'idées, Sam devait sûrement être en train de rêver qu'il se battait avec lui et lui en collait une, après tout cela devait le démanger bien souvent, pas de quoi s'affoler : et à cette constatation, Dean se demanda s'il était soulagé ou animé de déception, mais la deuxième semblait primer, la traîtresse.

Dans tous les cas, son geste brusque dû à la surprise semblait avoir amorcé le réveil de Sam, malheureusement, et ce dernier commença à s'agiter, continuant de serrer d'un air possessif la hanche de son aîné, plongé dans un demi-sommeil.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit finalement les yeux, il regarda d'un air éberlué Dean qui le fixait sans un mot. Se rappelant soudainement le rêve dont il venait juste de sortir, il se sentit rougir et ouvrit la bouche en lâcha un très éloquent :

\- Dean, euh je...tu...je tu quoi?

Se rendant compte qu'il était ridicule, il inspira à fond, inquiet du mutisme du plus vieux.

\- Bonjour...je me suis endormi sur toi, c'est ça? reprit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage de son aîné, qui ricana alors :

\- Ouais, comme une masse! Incapable de regarder un pauvre petit film de deux heures en entier, tu ne tiens pas sur la durée mon petit Sammy!

Se rendant compte du soudain sous-entendu qu'il venait de faire, le souffle de Dean se bloqua dans sa gorge et il jeta un regard d'appréhension vers son cadet mais ce dernier ne releva pas, se contentant de lui jeter un regard encore ensommeillé sans un mot. Dean sembla alors se rendre compte de leur proximité et du fait que Sam était toujours en partie allongé sur son torse et la main glissée sous son T-shirt, caressant sa peau sans même s'en rendre compte : et merde, ce ne pouvait décemment pas devenir une habitude car cela ne se reproduirait à coup sûr, jamais.

\- Sam, je voudrais pas te virer mais c'est un peu le cas, je dois appeler Luci pour voir s'il peut nous prendre aujourd'hui, lâcha-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Le concerné cligna des yeux, puis sembla aussi comprendre dans quelle position il était et se redressa presque précipitamment, lui jetant un regard, presque inquiet de sa réaction. Voyant néanmoins que Dean ne semblait pas énervé à cause de cette proximité, il relâcha son souffle avec lenteur, puis décida de se lever.

\- Tu crois qu'il aura le temps? demanda-t-il à propos de Lucifer, cherchant des yeux la télécommande pour éteindre la télévision restée allumée toute la nuit.

Dean leva les yeux vers l'horloge accrochée à l'un des murs du salon et remarqua qu'il était à peine neuf heures : on n'avait pas idée de se lever si tôt un samedi matin, lui qui aimait tant faire la grâce matinée! Néanmoins, il n'aurait pas échangé quelques heures supplémentaires à flaner sous sa couette avec le merveilleux réveil auquel il avait pu avoir droit.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Mais au moins, pas besoin de faire le dessin à l'avance pour ce que tu as choisit, donc peut-être qu'on pourra les faire directement, fit Dean avec espoir.

* * *

Sam fixait Lucifer en train de désinfecter totalement sa machine pour la monter, pas tout à fait rassuré. Ils avaient eu de la chance, la tatoueur affichait évidemment complet, surtout pour un samedi après-midi, mais une jeune femme venu remplir les contours d'un gigantesque tatouage dont elle avait déjà les lignes dans le dos avait à peine tenu à cause de la douleur et elle était partie. Lucifer avait donc en vitesse appelé Dean pour savoir s'ils pouvaient venir directement, puisque la très longue séance réservée pour la jeune femme venait d'être annulée.

Une fois dans la boutique, ils avaient hésité un moment quant à savoir qui passerait le premier, mais Sam étant légèrement stressé, puisque c'était la première fois, il s'avéra que c'était mieux qu'il commence. Dean avait voulut suivre jusque dans la pièce mais Luci l'avait flanqué à la porte, prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé, et l'aîné attendait maintenant sur la petite banquette deux places dans l'entrée de la boutique, l'air boudeur.

\- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit de quelle couleur tu voulais les tâches et motifs derrière la chaîne de molécules?

\- Vert, répondit aussitôt Sam, sans même hésiter.

A vrai dire il y avait déjà pensé avant de venir et la réponse s'était imposée d'elle-même, rien qu'à penser à son frère : ses foutus yeux d'émeraude auxquels il était bien incapable de résister, dans n'importe quelle circonstance.

Lucifer avait dessiné directement la moitié de la chaîne de molécules au feutre tout comme les motifs derrière, ne cherchant pas à s'embarasser d'un calque puisqu'il avait peu de temps pour les faire tous les deux dans la séance, malgré sa longueur. Sam quant à lui se contentait d'attendre, assis sur une chaise et retenant son pied de taper nerveusement sur le sol. Pour l'emplacement, il avait décidé le bras droit, tout simplement parce qu'il voulait un endroit où le voir en permanence. Son bras était donc posé à plat sur la table, attendant avec appréhension tandis que le tatoueur sortait la couleur nécessaire, sifflotant sur un air de vieux rock qu'il avait mis en fond.

\- Bon eh bien, quand il faut y aller, lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Sam reporta son attention sur lui : il portait à présent des gants, machine à la main, prêt à tirailler sa peau et la barbouiller d'encre. Dire que Dean y était venu en tout et pour tout une bonne trentaine de fois, il devait être un peu masochiste sur les bords, ce n'était pas possible autrement! Néanmoins, il ne put détourner le regard de l'aiguille qui approchait de son bras, jusqu'à ce que le premier coup se fasse sentir, le faisant légèrement sursauter de surprise. Il cligna des yeux d'un air surpris puis se figea sur sa chaise pour ne pas déranger Lucifer dans son travail et fixa à nouveau l'aiguille qui avait reprit sa course après son geste un peu brusque. Il ne savait pas encore, la sensation était légèrement désagréable, mais c'était une douleur aigue, plutôt facile à supporter. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas si terrible, Dean le lui avait répété et il ne pouvait que le prendre au mot vu le nombre qu'il possédait déjà sur la peau, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si peu douloureux, il avait imaginé trois fois pire. En vérité, s'il ne se focalisait pas sur le travail de Lucifer, son esprit était déjà en train de vagabonder, se demandant ce que faisait son frère en cet instant.

\- L'ocytocine, hein...lâcha soudainement le tatoueur, dans le but de faire un peu la conversation.

Sam tourna la tête dans sa direction d'un air surpris, le fixant avec attention.

\- Comment vous connaissez le nom de cette molécule?

Un léger rire, presque moqueur sans pour autant être méchant échappa à Luci, qui continua son travail et lui répondit sans même le regarder :

\- Tu sais gamin, tous les tatouages concernant de près ou de loin l'amour, je les connais depuis le temps.

Sam resta bouche bée à ces mots, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à cela mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de le faire car le brun enchaînait presque aussitôt :

\- La molécule qui représente l'amour, et coupée en deux, une moitié sur le corps de chacun? Si Dean ne comprends pas, c'est un abruti, lâcha Lucifer.

\- Comprendre quoi..? demanda Sam avec lenteur, sentant son coeur se figer, la peur commençant à ramper sur sa peau, traîtresse.

\- Que tu es amoureux de ton frère, continua le tatoueur d'un ton badin, comme s'il parlait de la météo du jour.

Le coeur de Sam tomba au fond de sa poitrine, comme gelé ou brisé avec une poigne de fer. Il se retint à grande peine de haleter, le souffle brsuquement coupé tandis que son visage prenait une teinte blanche, presque cadavérique. Comment un simple inconnu avait-il pu deviner ça alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis un quart d'heure, sans compter la rapide fois où il était venu le voir quelques mois plus tôt?! Un frisson le parcourut et il sentit ses yeux brûler, totalement déboussolé. Lucifer remarqua alors que quelque chose n'allait pas et leva les yeux vers lui, le voyant dans tous ses états, à deux doigts d'une crise d'angoisse. Paniqué, il lâcha la machine sur le côté et posa une main puissante sur l'épaule du plus jeune, s'exclamant :

\- Eh gamin, me fais pas un malaise !

Il inspira à fond, le fixant droit dans les yeux tant bien que mal et continua :

\- Je suis pas là pour te juger mais faire mon taf, ok? Tu pourrais tout aussi bien être zoophile que j'en aurai rien à foutre!

Sam se força à respirer calmement une fois son souffle revenu, louchant un peu sur les piercings de Lucifer qui reflétaient la lumière de l'ampoule au-dessus d'eux. Voyant qu'il allait un peu mieux, le tatoueur se rassit sur son siège et soupira lourdement.

\- Je fais ce boulot depuis bientôt vingt ans, je suis dépositaire des souhaits, des rêves des gens et des désirs dont ils veulent orner leur peau. J'ai vu bien pire que ça, crois-moi.

Sam le fixa, sous le choc, se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait exister de pire que ça. Comprenant que Lucifer ne comptait pas en parler davantage et ne rien dire à Dean, il souffla avec difficulté mais néanmoins rassuré et reposa son bras sur la table, prêt à continuer ce tatouage.

\- Depuis combien de temps? demanda alors Lucifer tandis qu'il finissait presque la molécule, s'attaquant bientôt aux motifs abstraits dans le fond.

\- Je ne sais plus, c'est là depuis bien trop longtemps pour que je puisse y mettre une date, avoua Sam dans un murmure.

\- Et lui, tu ne lui en as jamais parlé je suppose? continua le tatoueur tandis qu'il nettoyait le noir présent sur l'aiguille.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point-là, fit le cadet Winchester avec un rire amer, secouant la tête.

Lucifer ne répondit rien, continuant son oeuvre, remarquant que Sam semblait tellement préoccupé par ces histoires que la douleur lui passait totalement par-dessus la tête. Ces deux gamins étaient désespérants, à se tourner autour de la sorte sans rien tenter! Bon, c'est sûr qu'ils pouvaient douter puisqu'ils étaient frères à la base, et devaient être persuadés que l'autre refuserait, mais à ce train-là les choses n'avanceraient jamais, c'était exaspérant!

Honnêtement, il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre qu'ils soient frangins. Plus les années passaient, plus les gens devenaient de plus en plus sombres, malheureux et frappés par la solitude, alors si ces deux-là préféraient ête heureux ensembles plutôt qu'avec des gens qu'ils ne désiraient pas au fond d'eux-même, et bien soit, ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui irait les dénoncer, il leur ficherait la paix, en espérant tout de même qu'ils finiraient par se décoincer, et ça, il pouvait peut-être y faire quelque chose.

\- Tu as réussit à voir la tatouage que Dean te cache, depuis la dernière fois? demanda-t-il, sachant très bien la réponse.

\- Non, il refuse catégoriquement. Je lui en ai parlé hier encore, et il est entré dans une colère noire, murmura Sam avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

\- Tu devrais essayer de l'amadouer, proposa Lucifer, remplissant les fausses tâches d'encre d'un verf vif derrière la chaîne de molécules.

\- Comment ça? demanda le cadet d'un air incertain.

\- Des mots doux, ça marche toujours, fit Lucifer avec un ricanement.

Sam lui lança un regard perplexe, se demandant de quelle manière il pouvait bien encore une fois essayer qui lui permettrait d'obtenir une réponse positive. Il aurait pu tenter le chantage affectif du "Si tu ne me montres pas, je m'en vais!" mais Dean ne le prendrait pas au sérieux, et il aurait tout à fait raison car il savait que Sam n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner.

La seule manière était de s'obstiner, de lui dire que peu importe de quoi il s'agissait il ne le jugerait pas...c'était la seule chose à faire, et il avait peur d'essuyer un nouveau refus. Néanmoins, discuter avec Lucifer lui avait fait du bien, et il était prêt à retenter sa chance une énième fois ce soir lorsqu'ils devraient s'occuper de leurs tatouages.

* * *

Lorsque Sam sortit enfin de la salle près de deux heures plus tard, le bras parfaitement protégé avec une compresse, Dean pencha la tête dans sa direction, semblant s'enquérir de son état et le cadet se contenta de lui sourire, montrant que la douleur n'avait pas vraiment été un problème, puis s'installa sur la banquette où se trouvait son aîné quelques secondes auparavant tandis que ce dernier disparaissait à son tour dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- Dean est insupportable, lâcha soudainement la rousse qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir.

Sam leva les yeux jusqu'à elle, la dévisageant du regard, tentant de se rappeler son nom puisque son frère lui avait déjà vaguement parlé d'elle. Charlie, c'était ça! Fronçant les sourcils, il demanda :

\- Comment ça?

\- Il n'a pas arrêté de m'ennuyer pour aller voir pendant que tu te faisais tatouer, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Un léger rire échappa au cadet, qui répondit :

\- On dirait bien que j'étais en train de me faire torturer de l'autre côté!

Portant son regard sur sa compresse, il se rappela soudainement qu'il n'avait même pas demandé à son aîné où il souhaitait faire sa moitié de molécules. Soudainement intrigué, il dut prendre son mal en patience et attendre que Lucifer en ait finit avec son frère.

Dean sortit de la pièce d'à côté presque deux heures plus tard, l'air détendu. Sam se leva aussitôt et vint vers lui, intrigué en ne voyant aucune comrpesse visible. Bon sang, où avait-il décidé de se le faire faire? Hésitant, il préféra tout de même lui demander une fois qu'ils seraient seuls, le regardant seulement sortir les billets de sa poche pour payer leurs tatouages. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ils auraient peut-être dû attendre que la paye de Dean pour son petit boulot ne tombe, sachant que ce dernier s'était déjà fait tatouer en début de semaine, cela devait commencer à lui revenir cher. Néanmoins c'était un peu tard pour penser à ça alors que Lucifer empochait les billets et les saluait, les flanquant presque à la porte en voyant arriver le client suivant.

* * *

\- On aurait peut-être dû attendre d'avoir un peu plus d'argent pour les faire, fit remarquer Sam alors qu'il refermait la porte d'entrée derrière eux.

\- C'est vrai que je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup, mais ça va être dur de finir le mois, avoua Dean avec une légère grimace.

\- Tu sais que je peux aussi me trouver un travail, ajouta le cadet en enlevant ses chaussures.

\- Et j'ai déjà dit non Sammy, n'insiste pas, répliqua son frère aîné.

Le plus jeune soupira de frustration puis décida de se rendre à nouveau dans le salon. La séance avait été longue, près de deux heures chacun et il était à présent près de dix-huit heures. On était en automne et la nuit tombait de plus en vite, si bien que le soleil était déjà couché depuis une bonne demie-heure. Cherchant la télécommande du regard, il finit par la trouver coincée entre deux coussins et alluma la télévision, s'affalant sur le canapé avec l'un des tubes de crème que son frère trimballait partout.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, se postant devant l'émission affichée à l'écran sans même réellement savoir de quoi il s'agissait, lâchant seulement un baillement fatigué.

\- Tu comptes me le montrer quand ton tatouage? Je ne sais même pas où tu as décidé de le faire, tu ne m'as rien dit! fit remarquer Sam en lui jetant un regard désapprobateur.

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage de son aîné, qui lui fit alors remarquer :

\- Tu as tenu un moment avant de me le demander, je pensais que tu allais te jeter sur moi à peine sortit de la boutique.

Sam se contenta de lui jeter un regard faussement mauvais, attendant juste de voir. Dean finit par soupirer et se tourner, présentant sa hanche droite, l'aine plus précisément, soulevant juste assez son T-shirt pour montrer la compresse. Il l'avait fait à l'exact même emplacement, de l'autre côté de celui qu'il ne voulait pas que Sam voit. Ce dernier déglutit tant bien que mal, se rendant compte de l'emplacement assez intime alors que lui l'avait fait sur le bras. Si jamais son aîné venait à savoir ce qu'était exactement l'ocytocine, il allait le regretter, il pouvait le jurer...

Retournant à sa propre acquisition, Sam commença à retirer la compresse, grimaçant à cause des sparadraps qui tirèrent légèrement sa peau, dévoilant ensuite son tatouage. Il était exactement comme il l'avait souhaité, avec la moitié de la chaine moléculaire, entourée de tâches d'un vert vif, de pois noirs et de faux traits de pinceau.

\- C'est vraiment pas mal, confirma Dean en se penchant un peu plus près pour mieux le voir.

Sam commença à le nettoyer délicatement, retirant un peu de la substance grasse que Lucifer avait étalée pour empêcher le saignement, en laissant tout de même un peu pour apaiser la peau à vif. Il l'observa sous toutes les coutures, émerveillé : ça vallait vraiment le coup d'y passer du temps à se faire piquer à répétition.

Reportant son regard sur Dean, ce dernier se contorsionnait d'une étrange manière pour soulever son T-shirt du côté de son nouveau tatouage sans que celui qu'il cachait ne soit visible, puis commença à déboutonner son jean sous le regard éberlué de Sam qui demanda d'une voix étranglée :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Comment veux-tu que je retire la compresse si mon jean est à moitié dessus? se contenta de répliquer l'aîné en roulant des yeux d'un air effaré.

Plissant les yeux, il se concentra sur ce qu'il faisait, soulevant juste assez son jean et son boxer pour retirer la compresse qu'il posa ensuite sur la table. Son tatouage était très semblable à celui de Sam, mis à part le fait que les tâches étaient d'un bleu vif et non pas vertes. Fasciné, Sam ne se rendit compte que bien trop tard de son geste lorsqu'il approcha la main et effleura à peine la peau du bout des doigts, sachant à quel point cette zone était devenue sensible à cause du tatouage, et donc douloureuse même au toucher. Dommage d'ailleurs, car il aurait adoré y poser complètement sa main.

Se rendant soudainement compte de son geste il leva les yeux, remarquant que Dean le fixait sans un mot, le souffle coupé. Hésitant un instant, repensant à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Lucifer, Sam ne recula pas cette fois-ci et déplaça juste sa main, la posant sur la hanche de son aîné qui s'était figé, l'air incapable de réagir ou prononcer le moindre mot. Relevant les yeux vers les siens, il le fixa avec détermination et demanda :

\- Je veux voir l'autre.

Il vit le regard émeraude de Dean commencer à se glacer, mais cette fois-ci il n'allait pas abandonner, c'était assez, il voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait exactement sur la peau de son frère, quitte à devoir le mettre au sol pour regarder de force. Néanmoins, il espérait bien ne pas en arriver là et trouver une solution un peu plus pacifique.

Caressant sa hanche du bout des doigts, il insista et demanda :

\- S'il te plait, j'en peux plus de ne pas savoir.

Dean le fixait avec des yeux ronds, comme si quelqu'un venait de lui jeter un sort. Sam profitait du fait qu'il semblait trop surpris pour repousser sa main.

\- A quoi tu joues, Sammy? demanda-t-il d'une voix presque enrouée, reprenant une respiration régulière avec difficulté.

\- Dean...appela-t-il seulement en guise de réponse, prenant un air presque désespéré.

Il fixa avec fascination son frère détourner les yeux d'un air mal à l'aise, le cou ainsi que le bout des oreilles semblant rougir, à moins que ce ne soit que ce qu'il souhaitait voir au fond de lui. Finalement, son coeur se figea de surprise lorsque l'aîné fit un geste, bougeant tant bien que mal son bras pour soulever juste un peu son T-shirt, se tournant de l'autre côté dans un soupir étranglé, appeuré même, alors qu'il lui dévoilait enfin ce qu'il cachait depuis des mois.

Comme Sam l'avait vu de loin, ce tatouage présentait trois lignes de mots, encadrés de tâches rouges et de pois noirs, de traits. Tout cela formait une sorte d'assemblage qui pouvait presque passer pour brouillon mais qui pour lui s'assemblaient à merveille les uns avec les autres. La main tremblante, il approcha des mots tatoués sur la peau de son frère et les effleura, se contentant de lire :

« No matter what you say about love,

You're on my heart like a tattoo,

I'll always have you »

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ne comprenant pas tout à fait la portée des paroles, sur le coup. Il demanda plutôt, amusé parce que cela ressemblait tellement à son aîné :

\- Ce sont les paroles d'une chanson, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, se contenta de répondre Dean.

Il ne semblait absolument pas à l'aise dans cette situation, se retenant de ne pas se tortiller sous le toucher de son cadet qui continuait de caresser les trois lignes d'un air absent, faisant soudainement remarquer :

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu voulais le cacher...D'accord ça fait un peu trop romantique pour toi mais si ce n'était que ça...

Dean posa les yeux sur son frère, se demandant finalement si ce dernier n'était pas un crétin fini. Putain, la signification de ce tatouage était évident non? Comment ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que c'était de lui que ça parlait?

\- Sammy, c'est quoi exactement, l'ocytocine? demanda-t-il alors.

Lucifer lui avait conseillé de demander à son frère la signification de cette molécule, répétant que ça pourrait les aider tous les deux. Il n'avait pas totalement compris où son tatoueur voulait en venir mais autant faire ce qu'il disait, Luci savait ce qu'il faisait en général.

D'ailleurs, il regarda avec stupéfaction son cadet rougir brusquement, toussant pour cacher sa gêne, regardant partout ailleurs sauf dans sa direction. Attendant une réponse, il fronça un peu les sourcils sans un mot, jusqu'à ce que le regard clair de Sam ne se pose à nouveau sur lui. Il ne semblait pas à l'aise, s'agitant sur le canapé, la main toujours posée sur son tatouage, comme s'il ne souhaitait étrangement pas la retirer.

\- C'est...eh bien pour faire court, c'est l'une des molécules associées à l'amour, enfin réactions chimiques et tout, tu vois...

Il avait terminé sa phrase dans un murmure, comme s'il en avait honte et avait à nouveau détourné le regard. Le coeur de Dean venait de se figer dans sa poitrine, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu : un espoir brûlant lui enflamma les veines, bien vite éteint par la raison : amour fraternel évidemment, quoi d'autre? Qu'espérait-il au juste? Il ferma les yeux, dépassé par les évènements et par tous les sentiments contradictoires qui s'affrontaient à l'intérieur de lui.

Sam n'en menait pas large de son côté, fixant son frère qui restait silencieux, trop silencieux, bon sang. Que devait-il dire ou faire pour alléger l'atmosphère?! Quoique il ne vallait mieux pas qu'il écoute son instinct qui lui soufflait, hurlait plutôt de se jeter sur les lèvres pleines de Dean, qui avait les yeux désespérémment clos.

\- Dis quelque chose, murmura-t-il finalement, ne supportant plus de voir ce mutisme obstiné.

Dean rouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard prairie dans le sien, lui faisant brusquement rater un battement de coeur, affolé.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Sammy? fit-il remarquer, haussant légèrement les sourcils.

Je veux que tu me dises que tu m'aimes, voilà ce que suppliait le coeur de Sam en cet instant, mais il n'était pas crédule à ce point, il n'aurait jamais droit à une chose pareille, alors il restait figé sans savoir quoi faire pour débloquer la situation, la main obstinément posée sur la hanche de son aîné.

Ce dernier voyait bien l'ombre dans les yeux de son frère, qui semblait perdu et attristé sans qu'il ne comprenne d'où cela pouvait bien provenir. Poussé par son instinct, il leva ses mains, les glissant autour de son cou pour attirer son attention.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment, à toujours avoir l'air triste...murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Sam.

Ce dernier retint le rire amer qui le démangeait, ne sachant quoi dire. S'il savait, Dean ne serait sûrement pas aussi gentil qu'en cet instant... Pourtant, ce dernier ne l'avait pas encore repoussé à l'autre bout du canapé et continuait de le tenir contre lui, tolérant même ses mains fermement accrochées à ses hanches comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Sam ferma les yeux, se contentant d'apprécier le peu qu'il pouvait avoir en cet instant, ne sachant pas si l'occasion se représenterait un jour, il ne fallait pas trop espérer. Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Dean, posées sur son cou glisser un peu plus bas, redessinant ses clavicules du bout des doigts. il ne savait pas ce qu'était en train de faire son aîné au juste mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, loin de là.

Fermant les yeux, il releva la tête lorsque Dean remonta ses mains le long de son cou, glissant des doigts entre les mèches brunes à l'arrière de sa tête, et un soupir involontaire lui échappa, faisant se figer le blond d'un seul coup. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit que, plus qu'un soupir c'était le prénom de son frère qui avait fui d'entre ses lèvres. Laissant son regard voir le monde à nouveau, il baissa les yeux sur Dean, aux prunelles vertes peignées d'incompréhension, jouant toujours avec ses cheveux de manière distraite, le considérant du regard avec attention.

\- L'ocytocine hein...tu me prends pour un imbécile à ce point-là, Sammy?

L'interpelé se figea, jetant un regard d'incompréhension à son frère, sentant néanmoins son sang se glacer dans ses veines à la simple pensée que Dean ait deviné de quoi il retournait exactement.

\- Je n'ai pas fait de cours de chimie depuis un bout de temps, j'ai dû fouiller dans d'anciens cahiers...avoua-t-il en caressant sa nuque, l'air songeur.

Sam ne savait que répondre alors il préférait garder le silence, sentant son coeur s'enflammer aux simples mots prononcés par son aîné, l'espoir s'insinuant en lui malgré tout ce qu'il tentait de faire pour le repousser.

\- Si je ne voulais pas te montrer ce tatouage, c'est parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction...mais même une fois sous les yeux, tu n'as même pas été capable de comprendre alors que moi si, avec celui que tu as voulu qu'on fasse aujourd'hui.

Sam était totalement perdu à présent, ne comprenant plus quel était le sujet de la conversation : parlaient-ils bien des tatouages, ou de leur signification? Parce que dans ce cas...

Sa réflexion fut brusquement interrompue lorsque son aîné délaissa son cou, gardant une main posée sur ce dernier tandis que l'autre allait se glisser sous son T-shirt, trop rapidement pour que le cadet comprenne la situation, incapable d'étouffer le soupir brûlant qui venait déjà de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, faisant frisonner son corps sous la caresse de son frère, là juste sur sa peau. Il leva des yeux terrifiés vers Dean mais ce dernier se contentait de le regarder d'un air moqueur, ses prunelles émeraudes scintillant de quelque chose que même Sam ne pouvait exactement déterminer.

\- Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour louper ça, fit Dean, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Il avait compris. C'est la seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Sam, totalement alarmé et avec la forte impression d'avoir perdu l'usage d'à la fois ses membres et sa voix. Un glapissement effrayé lui échappa seulement alors que le plus vieux le fixait sans un mot. Il allait le tabasser de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie ce désir qui l'animait, c'était certain...

\- J-je suis désolé, bafouilla Sam, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, incapables de les retenir face à son frère. Si je pouvais effacer ça, je...

Il se stoppa soudainement en sentant les doigts de Dean attraper son visage, comme lui l'avait fait si souvent pour soigner ses blessures alors qu'il revenait d'une bagarre quelconque. Il avait retiré la main de sous son T-shirt, se contentant de caresser sa joue avec douceur, juste sous yeux comme s'il pouvait effacer les légers cernes qui s'y trouvaient. Et pour Sam l'espoir refaisait de nouveau surface alors qu'il tentait de l'étouffer dans le déni, l'espoir se faufilait en tabassant sa raison au passage, à grands renforts de coups et de cris, tentant de se glisser à l'extérieur pour sortir d'entre les lèvres que Sam gardait obstinément closes.

\- Sammy...soupira Dean, sans un mot de plus.

Son souffle était brûlant contre son visage, avec son aîné qui le surplombait à présent sur le canapé, et c'était une véritable torture pour Sam de le sentir si proche sans pouvoir agir, et il crevait d'envie de faire quelque chose d'iraisonné, d'inconscient qu'il alalit regretter. Et alors que ce dilemme était en train de le dévorer de l'intérieur et d'assombrir son regard pourtant si clair, tout devint clair et limpide lorsqu'il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Dean se pencher légèrement en avant pour cueillir ses lèvres.

Sur le coup, il fut tellement déconnecté de la réalité qu'il se figea tel une statue, se refusant de réagir en se disant qu'il devait rêver tout éveillé. Et puis il sentit Dean sourire dans son baiser, et lui faire remarquer, encore contre ses lèvres :

\- Je vais avoir l'air d'un imbécile si tu ne participe pas, Sammy.

Ces quelques mots eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc, comprenant finalement ce que cela sous-entendait, qu'il allait avoir accès à ce qu'il désirait si ardemment. Il dut se détacher un instant de son frère, évacuant le petit rire nerveux qui venait de le prendre, le corps secoué par l'émotion et tremblant. S'il avait été debout, il se serait sûrement effondré à même le sol, mais pour l'instant il n'y avait que Dean, juste au-dessus de lui, qui le fixait avec douceur en attendant qu'il ne se remette de ses émotions.

Et lorsque ce fut fait, lorsque Sam comprit enfin que oui, ce n'était décidément pas un rêve, ce fut à son tour d'aller vers son frère, attrapant le haut de ce dernier pour le tirer vers lui, l'attirant dans un baiser brûlant, le coeur tellement enflé de joie qu'il menaçait d'exploser, si bien qu'il ne pouvait retenir ni les tremblements, ni la précipitation et encore moins les larmes de joie qui s'accrochaient à ses cils comme des perles de rosée.

Sa raison, tout au fond de lui protestait faiblement, lui disant de le repousser et d'ignorer cette folie mais il l'ignora, se contentant de glisser ses mains sous le T-shirt de Dean, tirant vers le haut pour le retirer tant bien que mal, avant de les poser sur ses hanches, les serrant entre ses doigts avec une possessivité qu'il ne pensait pas avoir.

Il savait bien qu'il attendrait longtemps avant d'entendre un « je t'aime » de la part de Dean, mais il était prêt à patienter l'éternité pour cela, et pour l'instant, le faible gémissement du blond contre sa bouche, et son sourire qui s'étirait entre leurs lèvres lui suffit amplement à satisfaire son bonheur déjà complet.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà mes loups, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce texte autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire :) En tout cas ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas écrit un UA de ce style avec juste du fluff x)

Concernant tout ce qui touche aux tatouages dans ce texte je me suis basée sur mon expérience personnelle donc je n'ai pas raconté n'importe quoi x)

Malgré le fait que je déteste ajouter des limes ou lemons dans un OS (au contraire d'une fanfic plus longue) et que j'étais tentée de le faire dans celui-ci, j'ai eu...la flemme, tout simplement, je l'avoue xD Je trouvais que ça se terminait pas trop mal comme ça alors j'ai laissé x) Je la remettrais peut-être à jour un de ces quatre avec un lime qui sait, je verrai ça...^^

Plusieurs précisions aussi, concernant les molécules dont je parle assez souvent : il y en a quatre qui provoquent le coup de foudre (me rappelle plus de leurs noms, flemme de chercher XD) mais leurs effets s'estompent au bout de quelques mois, c'est là qu'on dit que l'ocytocine prend le relais, elle est considérée comme la molécule de l'attachement en gros, celle qui fait qu'on aime quelqu'un après autant de temps passé avec ^^ (je suppose que ça compte aussi pour les liens familiaux évidemment, pas seulement l'amour, à vérifier)

Bon je pense avoir fait le tour de ce que je voulais dire, je vous dit à bientôt, et à dimanche pour ceux qui suivent Million Dollar Baby avec nos chers Dean et Cas :3 Je bosse aussi sur un OS sur eux qui devrait vous plaire, alors gardez les yeux ouverts :p


End file.
